Las 9 Esferas De Oresfé
by Ire-Ire
Summary: La antigua leyenda sobre las 9 Esferas de Oresfé.Cuenta la leyenda que estas 9 esferas otorgan el poder de resucitar a quien logre reunirlas. Sera verdadera la leyenda? Que esta pasando entre Harry y Hermione? Ron enamorado?Dejen reviews
1. Capitulo 1: Los sentimientos de Harry

Wolas !!!! Aquí traigo mi nueva historia!!!! Es la primera vez que mezclo Aventura con Romance osea que no sean muy críticos si?. La Pareja evidentemente si me conocen es un Harry/Hermione, a lo mejor meto cuando empiecen Hogwarts o quizás antes la pareja de Ron/Luna. Espero y disfruten de la lectura. Besos. Mione.

* * *

**_Las 9 Esferas De Oresfé_**

****

**_Capitulo 1: Los sentimientos de Harry_**

****

****

Harry se encontraba en Privet Drive con los Dursley. Ese verano se le estaba haciendo largísimo y eso que solo llevaba 2 semanas con los muggles de los Dursley. Desde la muerte de Sirius, estaba en su habitación como un alma en pena, su vida era pura monotonía: por la mañana se levantaba, se duchaba y bajaba a desayunar… cuando terminaba subía a su habitación y estaba allí todo el día, solo salía para ir al baño y para ir comer y a cenar. Recibía constantes lechuzas de Ron y Hernione. Hermione… Hasta hace unos meses pensaba que la quería como a una hermana, pero cuando estuvo en el departamento de misterios, y tuvo que protegerla de los peligros que allí había, se dio cuenta de que la amaba.

No podía decirle nada puesto que savia que Ron también sentía algo por ella, no quería que el "trío de oro de Gryffindor" se pudiera romper por querer ser egoísta, y querer a Hermione solo para el.

Por otra parte, veía que no podría aguantar a probar sus labios ahora que había descubierto que la amaba, y que el moriría si el sucio asesino llamado voldemort la llegara a hacer algo.

Claro que como la llegase a tocar un solo cabello de su hermosa melena castaña, voldemort se iba a enterar de quien era el, Harry potter.

Ahora mismo Harry se encontraba en su ventana viendo el atardecer.

-CHICO!!!TIENES VISITA!!!-

Harry se extraño, pero se imagino que seria el profesor lupin que venia a verle. Salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras; cuando llego a los últimos peldaños se quedo parado en éstos.

Su mejor amiga y hasta ahora, su amor secreto, estaba parada en la puerta.

Hermione Granger.

* * *

Se que el capitulo es muy corto pero esto es la introduccion, despues los capitulos se iran alargando con la trama de la historia ;). Espero les haya gustado esto poquito que he escrito ahora. Besos. Mione.


	2. Capitulo 2: Visita Inesperada

Wolas !!! Aquí llego con un nuevo cap, espero me hallan tenido paciencia , pero es que da la casualidad de que Artemis se pone a trabajar justo en las clases de filosofia e historia xDDD, y como comprenderan prestar atención y escribir no es algo facil, teniendo en cuenta que tu cerebro se va mas a prestar atención a Artemis que a la clase xDDD. En fin, de momento me estoy centrando en Harry y Hermione, si tienen paciencia dentro de unos cuantos capítulos empezare con la Leyenda de las 9 Esferas de Oresfé. Besos. Mione.

* * *

**_Las 9 Esferas de Oresfé_**

****

**_Capitulo 2: Visita Inesperada_**

****

****

Las miradas se cruzaron pero no hubo ninguna palabra entre ellos, solamente se miraban a 3 metros de distancia entre ellos: Las esmeraldas verdes chocaban contra los orbes miel, sintiendo un escalofrió por la espalda.

Estaba hermosa, su cabellera enmarañada había pasado a ser un precioso cabello con sutiles rizos y bucles que le caían con gracia sobre los hombros y por su espalda. Sus ojos parecían aclararse en días calurosos para dar paso a unos preciosos ojos marrones, tan claros como la miel, que los hacia destacar por sobre todo. Pero sus labios… ¡Oh, sus labios! Labios que Harry no dejaba de mirar como si fueran un imán para sus ojos… Rojos, brillantes, carnosos, entreabiertos, deseando ser besados y mordidos.

Harry se encontraba "idiotizado" mirando a Hermione. Su Tío Vernon se estaba hartando de tener la puerta de su casa abierta.

-Piensas entrar o no?-

Eso hizo salir a los dos de sus ensoñaciones.

-Oh! Perdón- Dijo ruborizándose levemente.

El Tio Vernon cerró la puerta y se fue gruñendo hacia la cocina.

-Ven conmigo-

Harry empezó a subir las escaleras y Hermione le siguió de cerca. Abrió la puerta e hizo pasar primero a Hermione, después paso detrás de ella y cerro la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y se vio sorprendido por Hermione, que le echo los brazos al cuello y le abrazo estrechamente. Harry coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella y correspondió al abrazo. Pronto sintió los sollozos de Hermione, que empezaron a mojar su cuello.

-Hermione?-

-Te he echado de menos Harry… Mucho…-

-Yo también te he echado de menos Hermione…-

Hermione se alejo de Harry pero todavía con los brazos en su cuello. Harry subió su mano y quito las lágrimas que todavía surcaban la cara de Hermione. Ésta soltó una risita.

-Soy un tonta… No se porque me pongo a llorar…-

-Tú no eres una tonta Hermione, eres lista, inteligente, hermosa… La persona más maravillosa del mundo…-

-Oh… exageras Harry…-

-No, eres un gran apoyo para mi Hermione, significas mucho para mí…-

-Y tú también significas mucho para mi Harry… Te quiero mucho Harry…-

-Yo también te quiero mucho Hermione…-

Hermione volvió a llorar y se abrazo a Harry de nuevo. Harry la quería, cuanto la quería, más de lo que nunca creyera nadie, daría todo por ella, su vida si eso fuera necesario. No la quería, sino que la amaba.

Se separaron y se fueron a sentar en la cama uno al lado del otro. Hermione no sabia como abordar el tema de Sirius y Harry lo presentía. Éste se hecho sobre la cama y puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza.

-Estoy bien Hermione, pero… Le echo de menos… Es todo…-

Hermione volteo a ver a Harry y noto su mirada triste. Se echo al lado de Harry y se acurruco en su pecho, Harry inmediatamente pasó una mano sobre su espalda y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, logrando acercarla más en el proceso. Ambos cerraron los ojos y Hermione empezó a acariciar y a hacer círculos sobre el pecho y vientre de Harry.

Siempre estaré aquí Harry… Siempre…-

Harry sonrió y entrelazo su mano con la mano de Hermione que estaba acariciándole.

-Lo se Hermione, lo se…-

Y así se quedaron durante toda la tarde, hasta que los padres de Hermione llegaron a recogerla.

-Papa, puede venir Harry a pasar el resto de las vacaciones a casa?-

-mmm… Por supuesto, además así no estarás sola cuando nos vallamos las 2 últimas semanas a la convención mundial de dentistas…-

Harry entro en pánico al escuchar eso… Estar solo con Hermione durante 2 semanas en su casa? SOLOS?... Bueno era eso o seguir con los Dursley… mmm, definitivamente, preferiría irse con Hermione aunque hubiera tentaciones.

Dejo sus cavilaciones cuando sintió otra vez a Hermione entre sus brazos.

-Vamos Harry recoge tus cosas, que te vienes a mi casa!!!-

Subieron corriendo y recogieron todo. Pronto a Harry le entro la duda.

-Hermione… Que pasa con Dumbledore?-

-Oh, tranquilo Harry, ya le avise y le mande una lechuza para contárselo y me dio su aprobación; mi casa esta protegida con numerosos hechizos de seguridad y además tiene el encantamiento Fidelio, mi guardián es el profesor Lupin. Y, Aparte, el profesor Moody se pasa de vez en cuando para ver como están las cosas… Osea que mi casa esta vigilada las 24 horas por la Orden…-

-Wow… vaya y yo sin enterarme…-

-Lo siento Harry, pero Dumbledore me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada hasta que supieras que ibas a venir conmigo. Ron esta igual que yo, su casa también esta protegida por la Orden las 24 horas del día-

Terminaron de recoger todo y fueron bajando las cosas por las escaleras, cuando de pronto apareció Ojoloco Moody por la puerta. La Tía Petunia pego un chillido y se refugio detrás del Tio Vernon, Dudley se refugio a su vez detrás de Tía Petunia mientras se cogia sus grandes nalgas con las manos y ponía cara de terror, y el Tio Vernon estaba rojo de ira.

-Quien se cree usted para entrar a mi casa así?!?!?!?!-

-Tiene algún problema Dursley??-

Dijo esto mientras se quitaba el sombrero y miraba con su ojo mágico a Vernon. El Tio Vernon negó acongojado y Moody se giro hacia Harry.

-Que tal Potter? Vaya, veo que tienes buena compañía…- Dijo poniendo una sonrisilla picara.

Los 2 adolescentes se sonrojaron en el acto.

-Eh… Oh! Bien profesor Moody-

-Y tu Granger?-

-Bien, profesor Moody, gracias-

-Dejad que os ayude-

Moody encogió el baúl de Harry y así, Harry se lo pudo guardar cómodamente en su bolsillo.

-Bien… Nos vamos cariño?-

-Si papa… Venga Harry, vamos!!!-

-Adiós Señores Dursley!!!-

Se metieron en el coche los 4, los padres de Hermione, Hermione y Harry; Moody se iba a aparecer. Por el camino estuvieron hablando de los deberes y del próximo curso en Hogwarts. Cuando Harry salio del coche se quedo alucinado con la casa que tenia Hermione.

-Wow, tienes una casa grandisima Hermione… y es preciosa…-

-Gracias… Venga, ven que te la enseño…-

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el 2º capitulo, este es más extenso como podréis comprobar. El próximo capitulo: En la casa de Hermione.

Besos. Mione.


	3. Capitulo 3: En la casa de Hermione

Wolas !! Aquí llego con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, como veréis en estos dos capítulos estoy jugando mas con la pareja Harry/Hermione que con la propia leyenda de las 9 Esferas de Oresfé, para advertirles por lo menos hasta el capitulo 5 o 6 no empezare con lo que es la propia leyenda. Así que esperen con paciencia ;). Besos. Mione.

* * *

**_Las 9 Esferas de Oresfé_**

****

**_Capitulo 3: En la casa de Hermione_**

****

****

****

Harry siguió a Hermione a su casa, mirando a todas partes.

-Ven conmigo Harry, que te voy a enseñar donde vas a dormir-

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una habitación. Hermione abrió la puerta y Harry pasó detrás de ella. Cuando paso noto algo canela abalanzarse contra el.

-Crookshanks!!! No asustes asi a Harry!!!-

-Oh, tranquila Hermione... Ey, que tal Crookshanks??- Pregunto mientras acariciaba al minino entre sus brazos.

-Miau- Ronroneo Crookshanks

-Bueno Harry… Ésta es mi habitación…-

-Que? Voy… voy a dormir aquí?...-

-Si, es que el resto de habitaciones esta llena de cacharros… Es que días atrás hubo una tormenta muy fuerte y el trastero se inundo y tuvimos que subir todo a las 2 habitaciones de invitados que tenemos…-

-Oh! Bueno no-no pasa nada…- Dijo ruborizándose al pensar que iba a dormir con ella, en su misma habitación.

Salieron de la habitación y Hermione le fue enseñando el resto de la casa. Hasta que subieron a la buhardilla. Tenia la forma del tejado, pero si pasabas mas adentro ser veía una terraza que estaba situada justo encima del porche de entrada de la casa. Había un telescopio y varias sillas reclinables en las que cabían perfectamente incluso 3 personas.

-Wow…-

-Aquí vengo algunas noches cuando no puedo dormir Harry, me echo en las sillas y miro a través del telescopio las estrellas…-

-Vaya… tu casa es preciosa Hermione…-

-Gracias… Venga, vamos a cenar? Me imagino que mi madre la abra preparado ya…-

-Vale-

Bajaron, y, en efecto, la cena estaba preparada. Cenaron y después se subieron a la habitación de Hermione. Hermione se fue al baño a cambiarse, mientras que Harry se quedaba fuera.

De pronto se acordó de algo: EL SE ACOSTABA EN BOXERS!!!! Y ahora que iba a hacer?!?!?!?!?

Hermione estaba en las mismas condiciones: ELLA SE ACOSTABA EN CAMISON!!!! Y además un camisón extra corto, le llegaba por encima de las rodillas!

Hermione salio del baño con la vista baja y Harry no pudo más que observar lo hermosa que estaba Hermione con ese camisón, se fue directa a la cama y tapándose con la sabana las piernas, se sentó en la cama. Por fin levanto la vista y vio a Harry en unos boxers negros ajustados, mirándola con las mejillas levemente rosadas.

Harry gracias al Quiddith, había adquirido músculos en sus brazos y piernas, y en su pecho se le marcaban débilmente pero notoriamente los pectorales y los abdominales.

Hermione se quedo alucinada con el cuerpo de SU Harry… un momento… desde cuando era SU Harry?... desde que se había enamorado de el en 4º Año…

-Em… Bueno… Te vienes a sentar Harry?... Ahora después hincharemos la cama vale?-

Harry se fue a sentar enfrente de Hermione, con las piernas cruzadas también.

Hermione alargo una mano entonces hacia el pecho de Harry. Toco con la yema de sus dedos una de las numerosas cicatrices que tenia Harry en su pecho. Harry se estremeció con el tacto de la mano de Hermione.

-No quiero pensar que cualquiera de estas cicatrices haya sido echa con la intención de matarte…-

Harry subió una de sus manos y la puso encima de la mano de Hermione. En ese momento Hermione subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Han sido echas con la intención de y para matarme Hermione… y no parara hasta que lo consiga, lo sabes tan bien como yo…-

Empezó a llorar y saladas lágrimas mojaron la sabana.

-Hermione…-

-No quiero perderte Harry… Te quiero mucho…-

-Hermione no llores por favor, se me parte el alma cuando te veo llorar… Por favor…-

Su otra mano se elevo y quito las lágrimas que iban a parar a sus labios entreabiertos. Los ojos de Harry fueron a parar a esos labios tentadores, que pedían a gritos ser besados… Con su dedo acaricio los labios de Hermione que no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y gemir imperceptiblemente, pero que para Harry en absoluto fue imperceptible, para Harry era como música para sus oídos.

"Significa eso que… No, no puede ser… por dios Harry, Hermione es tu mejor amiga… como…??? Oh, Oh… Antes estaba más lejos de ella… Dios no puedo resistirme… Voy a… Voy a…"

Sus alientos chocaban y los corazones de ambos danzaban a igual o más velocidad, parecía que querían irse para estar los dos juntos por fin… Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse…

-Hermione!! Baja aquí un momento hija!!-

Ambos pegaron un salto en la cama y no pudieron mirarse a los ojos, ambos estaban con la respiración acelerada y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Bueno… Em, voy a ba-bajar… Va-vale Harry?-

-Eh? Oh si… si, claro…-

Hermione se levanto y se fue de su habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta de su habitación. Harry estaba que no se lo creía… Había estado a punto de besarla!!! Dios, que tenia en la cabeza!! Estaba loco!! Si, claro que estaba loco, pero loco de amor por ella…

Detuvo sus pensamientos y pudo escuchar la conversación de Hermione con sus padres.

"-Pero Hermione hija, es un chico y…-

-Y que papa? Conozco a Harry desde hace 5 años, y se de sobra que no va a hacerme nada ni va a intentar nada raro…-

-Bueno vale hija… pero como le vea hacer algo que no deba le corto las partes que le hagan falta para la reproducción…"

"Glups… Dios… Y había estado a punto de besarla?? Menos mal que no ha subido su padre que si no… Ay! No quiero ni pensarlo!!"

Hermione entro en la habitación y se volvió a sentar otra vez en la cama.

-Bueno y que quieres hacer Harry?-

-Oh! Bueno pues podríamos coger y subir a la buhardilla no? Digo… Hace una noche estupenda y las estrellas son preciosas y la luna esta resplandeciente…-

-Vale…-

Subieron con cuidado y salieron a la terraza. Harry se tumbo directamente en una d las sillas mientras que Hermione se puso a mirar por el telescopio.

-Son preciosas…-

-Si, pero hay algo mucho mas bonito que las estrellas…-

En cuanto Harry dijo eso se puso una mano en boca pegando un ligero jadeo.

-Ah, si??- Dijo Hermione acercándose y sentándose al lado de Harry.

-Em… Bueno… La verdad es que si…-

-Y… que es?-

-Em… Bueno… jejeje… Veras…-

Hermione le revolvió el pelo y se levanto a seguir para ir a apoyarse en la barandilla. Entonces se dio la vuelta y apoyo una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo en la barandilla.

-Porque no me lo cuentas Harry?-

-Porque… no es algo facil Hermione…-

-Acaso no confías en mi Harry??-

-Por supuesto que confió en ti Hermione…- Dijo a la vez que se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

-Entonces??

-…-

-Harry?-

-No puedo Hermione…-

Hermione solo se dio la vuelta y se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas. Harry oyó sus sollozos y sintió como si miles de agujas se le clavaran lentamente en su corazón.

Se acerco a ella por detrás y la cogio por la cintura suavemente, abrazándola.

-Hermione, no llores por favor…-

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se abrazo a su pecho. Él apoyo su barbilla en la melena castaña y empezó a acariciarle la espalda. Las lágrimas caían sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry, recorrían los pectorales para después perderse entre sus abdominales…

Harry se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de Hermione sobre su pecho… LO ESTABA BESANDO!! Los besos iban subiendo poco a poco, ya iban por el cuello y Harry sentía que no se iban a quedar ahí.

Harry gimió cuando Hermione toco el punto sensible detrás de su oreja, le beso y poco después mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Harry volvió a gemir.

Hermione se había dejado llevar, no sabia lo que hacia, estaba cegada por la cercanía de Harry. Pronto subió hacia su cara.

-Hermione??-

-Ssshhh…- Le silencio poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

Su mano bajo y reposo sobre sus abdominales. Se acerco y lo beso. Primero fue levemente pero Harry había deseado tanto ese momento que lo torno más apasionado. Harry abrió su boca y recorrió con su lengua el labio inferior de Hermione para después succionarlo suavemente. Hermione gimió y abrió la boca, con lo que Harry aprovecho para poder explorar con toda libertad la boca de Hermione. Sus lenguas danzaban juntas, teniendo una lucha apasionada pero suave a la vez.

Las manos de Harry acariciaban tiernamente la cara de Hermione y las manos de ella viajaban por su pecho y espalda. Harry no pudiendo aguantar mas dejo la boca de Hermione y paso a besar su cuello, sus manos dejaron su cara para bajar a la cintura de ella, mientras que las de ella habían viajado hasta su cuelo y acariciaban el pelo de Harry deslizando los mechones azabaches entre sus dedos. Harry seguía ocupado con el cuello de Hermione mientras ella soltaba gemidos que cada vez aumentaban más de volumen.

-Te quiero Harry…- Dijo en un gemido Hermione.

Harry subió sus besos por toda la mejilla de Hermione y antes de besarla le respondió.

-Yo también te quiero Hermione…-

Y volvió a tomar su boca.

Las manos elevaron a Hermione por las piernas y ella anudo sus piernas a la cintura de Harry. Éste se sentó en la silla y empezó a acariciar la espalda de Hermione. Pronto Harry quiso algo más y empezó a acariciar los muslos de Hermione por debajo del camisón, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-No… Harry no, espera… Mis padres…- Dijo entre jadeo y jadeo.

Harry siguió besándola pero sus manos habían subido y volvían a acariciar su espalda.

Hermione poco a poco dejo de besarlo. Se quedaron mirando.

-Lo siento Harry… Buenas noches…-

Hermione se levanto y se fue, dejando a Harry solo en la terraza. Había… había besado a Hermione!!! Había probado su dulce sabor, su piel, sus labios… Y ahora que iba a pasar??... La amaba. Lo tenía claro pero… Y si…?? NO!!

"Harry deja de pensar eso!!!" Se reprendió a si mismo

Pero… Y si Voldemort la hiciera daño para poder llegar a él? No lo iba a permitir… Jamas dejaría que la tocara un solo cabello.

Por mucho que la quisiera no podía permitir que hubiera algo entre ellos… Por lo menos mientras Voldemort siguiera vivo…

Y con esos pensamientos, se fue a acostar.

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, y espero que las escenas me hayan salido como quiero… ya me diréis ;).

Próximo capitulo: Charla con Hermione

Besos. Mione.


	4. Capitulo 4: Charla con Hermione

Wolas !! Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap, se que me estoy obcecando en la relación de Harry & Hermione, pero sabéis de sobra (los que me conocen y los que no lo deben saber por mis fics) que esta pareja me encanta. Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero es que Artemis estaba vago y encima se me vienen los exámenes del cole encima, el miércoles tengo dos… U.U En fin no os voy a aburrir con mis asuntos colegiales, así que os dejo con el capitulo. Besos. Mione ;).

* * *

**_Las 9 Esferas de Oresfé_**

****

**_Capitulo 4: Charla con Hermione_**

****

****

****

****

Después de lo que paso en la terraza de la buhardilla, hablaban como siempre pero evitaban hablar sobre todo lo que pudiera llevar al tema de la buhardilla. Las vacaciones juntos pasaban pronto y las 2 semanas a solas con Hermione llegaban a una velocidad vertiginosa. Pronto se encontraron ellos 2 solos en casa… Sin padres… Sin cortes… Sin hora de dormir… Pero sobre todo con libertad.

Los deberes los tenían hechos por cabezonería de Hermione, así que tenían estas 2 semanas para disfrutar de las vacaciones.

Ahora se encontraban los dos en la piscina de los Granger. Hermione estaba con un bikini tumbada al sol mientras Harry hacia unos largos en la piscina. Cuando paro cerca de Hermione se la quedo mirando. Era tan preciosa, tan hermosa… Como podia haber creado dios a un ser tan… Tan… Perfecto?

De pronto su cara se torno maliciosa y con un cubo que había cerca de la piscina, lo lleno y se lo tiro dando de lleno a Hermione.

¡¡SPLASH!!

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!!-

-Si?- dijo con cara inocente.

-TE VAS A ENTERAR!!-

Hermione cogio la manguera y la dirigió a Harry que estaba todavía en la piscina. Abrió la manguera y la dirigió hacia Harry. Cuando la cerró Harry se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Hermione ya estoy mojado!!-

Hermione se cabreo mas y se tiro al agua y empezó ha hacer aguadillas a Harry. Él era mas fuerte que ella y pronto la tuvo arrinconada contra la pared de la piscina.

-Que pasa? Oh, vamos Hermione que era una broma…-

-Una broma??? Me has asustado y lo peor es que ahora tengo que hacer la comida y voy a mojar todo el piso Harry…-

-Bueno pus… que tal si te ayudo a secarte??-

-Muy gracioso Harry…

Hermione salio de la piscina y Harry detrás de ella. Se empezó a secar y se asusto cuando sintió otras manos secarla también.

-Harry que haces??-

-Que no me has oído Hermione?? Te he dicho que te iba a ayudar a secarte…-

-Oh…-

Cuando sintió las manos de Harry por su cuello no pudo más que estremecerse. Harry había quitado el pelo de Hermione de su cuello y se quedo paralizado mirándole el cuello.

"Por merlín… Quiero… Pero no puedo… Pero si lo pruebo solo una vez más… No pasara nada verdad?... Oh, oh… Mi cuerpo no hace caso… Oh, no puedo mirar, no quiero mirar!!!"

Hermione estaba secándose su cintura y vientre cuando sintió que se caía la toalla de Harry al césped. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando Harry empezó a besarla el cuello. Abrió los ojos como platos y se le callo la toalla de las manos.

Harry besaba el cuello y sus besos subieron con rumbo a su oreja.

Era tan… Placentero. Hermione cerro los ojos y se arrimo mas a Harry, y el coloco sus manos en su cintura y empezó a acariciarla junto con su vientre.

Sintió como los labios de Harry abandonaban su oreja y dio un gemido lastimero por la perdida, pero sintió como Harry le daba la vuelta y la besaba en los labios.

Otra vez sus labios se encontraban. Todas esas sensaciones que recordaban de aquella vez en la buhardilla iguales: mariposas en el estomago, hormigueo en la espalda…

Las manos de Hermione tocaban las finas pero rebeldes hebras de cabello azabache de Harry y las de el acariciaban la espalda de ella.

Hermione dejo de besar a Harry y bajo hacia su cuello, mordiendo y succionando levemente el cuello.

Harry gemía.

Los besos de Hermione bajaron y sus dientes pasaron a torturar los pezones de Harry, mordiéndolos y chapándolos logrando dejarlo rojo para después torturar al otro.

-Oh… por merlín Hermione… no pares…-

Hermione termino y volvió a subir para besar a Harry. El la cogio de las piernas y ella las anudo a su cintura, logrando que con la fricción ambos gimieran.

Harry subió su mano por la espalda de Hermione y empezó a desatar el bikini.

Hermione se empezó a intentar separar.

-Espera Harry… vamos adentro… los… los vecinos…-

Harry paro y abriendo los ojos miro donde estaba la puerta hacia la casa de Hermione , como pudo camino mientras se seguía besando con Hermione.

Cuando llegaron Harry recostó suavemente a Hermione en el sofá e intento que la fricción fuera más fuerte.

Hermione al intentar dar la vuelta y rodar provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Hermione empezó a bajar su camino de besos pero Harry no quiso que siguiera.

-No Hermione… para por favor… no…-

Harry como pudo se sentó y beso a Hermione suavemente en los labios, para calmarla y calmarse el.

-Lo siento Hermione… pero… pero tenemos que hablar… ahora vuelvo…-

Harry se levanto poniendo las manos en su entrepierna y se fue hacia el jardín. Hermione se quedo extrañada pero supo porque se fue hacia el jardín cuando oyó el sonido del agua. Se empezó a reír y a carcajearse por la situación en la que habían estado.

Pronto apareció Harry ruborizado y mojando todo el suelo.

-Harry!!! Has mojado todo el suelo!!!-

-Que??- se giro mirando a su alrededor suyo- Oh, lo siento Hermione, ahora… Em, ahora lo seco -

- ¬¬ -

-Jejejeje… es que bueno… Em tenia… tu sabes…- agacho la mirada mientras se ruborizaba.

-Si claro… xDDD- se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ey!!! Deja de burlarte de mi Hermione!!!-

-Es que… jajaja… l-lo siento Harry pero… jajaja…-

- ¬¬-

Harry se tiro encima de Hermione y quedo entre sus piernas. Tenía las muñecas de Hermione agarradas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Glups…-

-Que, ahora no te ríes?- Pregunto con una sonrisilla Harry.

Hermione decidió provocarle y anudo sus piernas a la cintura de Harry, apretando el agarre y logrando que el soltara un gemido debido al roce. Pronto Hermione sintió al "pequeño Harry" buscando atención y puso una cara maliciosa.

-Ups… Parece que el "pequeño Harry" necesita atención…-

-Rayos… ¬¬-

Harry salio disparado otra vez hasta la piscina, en cuanto Hermione oyó el sonido del agua, se empezó a carcajear. Entonces oyó la voz de Harry.

-Cuando este echa la comida y te hayas vestido me avisas, me seco y paso a comer… ¬¬-

Hermione se carcajeo más y cuando se le paso seco lo mojado por culpa de Harry y se puso a hacer la comida.

Cuando la comida estaba hecha, Hermione salio a avisar a Harry.

-HARRY!!! Vamos, la comida esta hecha!!!-

-Estas vestida?-

-No-

-Pues vistote y mientras me seco y salgo…-

-Vale-

Hermione subió a su habitación y se vistió. Cuando llego todavía no estaba Harry. De pronto le vio pasar y no pudo reprimir una risita.

-Oh, ya deja de reírte Hermione ¬¬-

-Lo siento Harry… pero es que… jajaja… Te-tenias que haber visto tu cara… jajaja…-

-Que he hecho yo para merecer esto U.U…-

-Oh, ya para Harry… Esta bien, lo siento…-

Se pusieron a comer y después de recoger y lavar los platos se fueron a sentar en el sofá.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio; durante estas semanas habían cogido la costumbre de quedarse dormidos en el sofá los dos abrazados, hoy no iba a ser la excepción, así que Harry, todo lo normal que pudo se tumbo en el sofá e invito a Hermione con la mirada.

Ella sonrió y se tumbo encima de Harry abrazándose a su pecho. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, estrechándola contra si, poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella en el proceso.

Ambos suspiraron tranquilos y cerraron los ojos.

-Hermione?-

-mmm?-

-Te quiero…-

Hermione sonrió y se acurruco más contra Harry.

-Yo también te quiero Harry…-

Harry medito antes de hablar.

-Hermione… Veras, lo que ha pasado hoy es… bueno yo… Tu sabes que te quiero verdad?-

Hermione levanto la cabeza y miro a Harry.

-Si…-

-Y si te dijera que… te quiero… como…como a algo… mas… que a una amiga?-

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que no sabia como reaccionar, abría la boca y la cerraba y no sabia que decir, las palabras intentaban salir en vano de su boca y se quedaban perdidas.

Harry al ver como reaccionaba Hermione se levanto y se sentó, sentándose a su lado Hermione.

-Veras…yo…yo te quiero…no, no…yo…yo…te…yo te amo…-

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo rígida como si de una estatua se tratase.

-Se que a lo mejor tu no me amas y solo te has dejado llevar para disfrutar pero… solo… solo quería que lo supieras… esto… me…me estaba quemando por dentro…-dijo colocándose la mano en el pecho.

-Harry…-pudo articular al fin Hermione

-No, no quiero que me digas nada… Solo no me pidas que actúe igual que antes…-

-…-

-Lo siento…-

Harry se iba a levantar pero se vio sorprendido cuando una par de brazos le rodearon el cuello e hizo que se desestabilizara y volviera a caer otra ve tumbado en el sofá con Hermione otra vez encima.

-Hermione?-

-Yo también te amo…- Dijo Hermione levantando la cara sonriente, por la cual corrían lágrimas, pero no de dolor ni de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

Harry sonrió y levanto sus manos para limpiarle los restos de lágrimas que todavía quedaban en su cara.

Se acerco y la beso suavemente, disfrutando la suavidez y tersura de sus labios, tan dulces como la propia miel, un néctar prohibido.

Hermione se volvió a acurrucar sobre Harry y cerro los ojos.

-Y… quieres ser mi novia?-

Hermione levanto la cabeza y le beso suavemente otra vez.

-mmm. Eso que significa?-

-Usted que cree Señor Potter?-

-No lo se Señorita Granger… no me lo podría usted decir?-

-mmm por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia…-

Se besaron de nuevo y Hermione volvió a acurrucarse de nuevo en el pecho de Harry.

-Hermione…-

-Si?-

-No podemos… es decir, no puede saberlo nadie…-

-…-

-No quiero que llegue a boca de Malfoy y su padre se lo diga a Voldemort…-

-Pero Harry…-

-NO!! No quiero perderte…no quiero que sufras por mi culpa Hermione… Te quiero y no quiero que nada malo te pase…-

-Pero Ron…-

-Si, a el se lo diremos, solo a nuestros amigos mas cercanos…-

-…-

-Por favor Hermione…no quiero perderte…-

-Esta bien…-

-Gracias…pero sabes que es por tu bien…-

-Si…-

Y así se quedaron los dos dormidos en el sofá.

* * *

Bien, en este capitulo he tirado un poco mas de humor, creo que me estaba quedando excesivamente soso, pero bueno espero que os guste… se que me he tardado un poco mas pero bueno, es que he tenido exámenes y todavía me quedan 4 a día de hoy osea que… Deseadme suerte!!!

Próximo capitulo: Llegada a Hogwarts.

Besos. Mione.

****


	5. NOTA INFORMATIVA

Hola!

Siento daros esta noticia, pero este fic, L9EDO, va a ser borrado completamente y reeditado desde el principio. Siento mucho esto, pero el fic no llevaba el rumbo que yo esperaba (con deciros que no tenia previsto poner a Harry y Hermione juntos hasta el ultimo capi y por poco lo hacen dos veces U.U ) asi que va a ser borrado completamente y escrito de nuevo; la historia va a seguir teniendo la misma sinopsis pero va a cambiar asi que espero que tengais paciencia si tardo en colgar el primer capi.

Sorry a todos aquellos que habia empezado a leerla, de verdad que lo siento, pero necesito reeditarla por completo.

Espero que me perdoneis.

Besos. Ire.


End file.
